


Eren's Guid to the Gay Agenda

by rolee_z



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, M/M, be warned, collage AU, gayyyyy, like super gay, very few hets, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolee_z/pseuds/rolee_z
Summary: When he first enrolled in Sheena University, Eren Jeager was NOT expecting to be reunited with his childhood friend, let alone fall in love with him. But things never go as planned, to they?





	Eren's Guid to the Gay Agenda

Coming Soon!!! (aka I actually need to get motivated and write)


End file.
